Candace The Legendary Blader
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: When Dunamis is chased by Pluto in Danville, he meets Candace by saving her before an accident happened, and that accident causes Candace and Dunamis to switch bodies. How they will ever return to normal? Rating may change to T. Candace/Dunamis
1. Chapter 1- Accident then Switch Bodies

**Hi bros. I have a new story since I watch 'Does this Duckbill make me look fat?' and I suddenly wonder, how if Candace and Dunamis switches body? After writing this one I will write a story where Perry and Kenta switches body. I don't accept any flames but I accept critics and praises. Note that this is NOT my first time writing english story. I already write several stories in my first account, MysteryUnlocker45. This is my first official english story in my second account. Enjoy! **

**Title: Candace the Legendary Blader **

**Pairing: Candace/Dunamis **

**Warning: A quite sucks story in your opinion, cursing **

**Inspiration: Phineas and Ferb episode called 'Does this Duckbill make me look fat?' **

**Reviews accepted: Critics and Appreciation **

It is a normal day in Danville when a hooded man is riding a big Harley motorcycle, chasing a man riding an ordinary motorcycle but seems to be fast, wearing a white robe and has a spiky hair, as we all know, they are the characters of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D who seems to be closely related, Dunamis and Pluto.

And you know they are chasing each other, yeah, Hades business. If you want to know why they arrive in Danville, here is the reason. We go flashback to one hours ago.

**Flashback **

"Join us, you will be granted a wish to become a powerful blader!" Pluto said.

"I can't. The world's safety is more worthy than being powerful." Dunamis answered.

"Being a powerful blader is worth, you dummy! And you can be very powerful when you side with Nemesis." Pluto said.

"I tell you, I can't do it, bad guy!" Dunamis replied coldly.

"If you are so stubborn, better I force you to bow!" Pluto said, but he was startled when suddenly smoke raised.

"Chase me if you can, bad guy! It is a luck I have this super-fast motorcycle." Dunamis said sarcastically.

"GET BACK HERE!" Pluto yelled. He jumped to one of Dunamis' big motorcycle and begin chasing him.

The two chases until they arrived in Danville (By flying modification of course).

**Flashback End **

"Wait you crappy Jupiter Blader!" Pluto called. He is not a very skilled motorcycle rider, so he keeps making messed patterns.

"Try to catch me, bad guy!" Dunamis called out. Since he is a very skilled motorcycle rider, Pluto cannot catch him.

Pluto is going madder by this, so he moves faster.

Meanwhile, Candace is talking with Stacy via cellphones in her room about Jeremy.

"Well, imagine it, Stacy! Jeremy is asking me for a date!" Candace said.

"Well good! Have a nice date! Don't mess up the date, Candace. Or Jeremy will never talk to you again." Stacy answered.

"It is my most beautiful day ever! And-" Candace was interrupted when seeing Phineas and Ferb making big idea again.

"Sorry Stacy, gotta go. Phineas and Ferb are making big ideas again." Candace said.

**Flynn-Fletcher backyard **

"This is our greatest invention yet! Behold, the Turbo Motorcycle!" Phineas said.

"Okay guys, what are you doing?" Candace asked.

"We are making the motorcycle with the most modification yet! Pretty cool, huh?" Phineas said.

"You guys are so busted. I'm telling Mom!" Candace said, running out the yard to find better signals.

**Dunamis and Pluto again **

"What's wrong, bad guy? Can't catch me because your anger issues? HAHAHAH!" Dunamis laughed and mocked Pluto.

"You'll get it once I catch you!" Pluto said angrily. He increased his speed and almost reached Dunamis, but the Jupiter Blader does not distraught. He spilled a frying oil on the street. Pluto is shocked and his motorcycle slips on it and he crashes at a pile of garbage.

"Curse you, Jupiter Blader!" Pluto said.

Dunamis continues riding down the street, but he sees Pluto get back up again and chases him. This time, Pluto turned to the reverse way.

And Dunamis' worries turned to be true. Pluto is seen at the front of him! But the worse is, Pluto's motorcycle is about to crash a girl, who turns out to be Candace.

"Look out, lady!" Dunamis yelled. Candace nodded before Dunamis grabs her hand. As with this, Pluto's plans is backfired. Pluto again slips into a pile of garbage.

Dunamis brought Candace into a sitting position. "That was close. Who are you?" Candace asked.

"I will tell when we already stop." Dunamis answered.

"Thanks for saving me. And can you drive me home please- LOOK OUT!" Candace yelled.

"What? AAAAAH!" Dunamis yelled when seeing a big truck is on their way. They dodged the truck, but they crashed into pile of garbage.

"Uhhh... For Zeus' sake, what happened?" Candace opened her eyes.

"Am I in heaven now? What just happened? If it is in heaven, I can't take it. I have to bust my brothers!" Dunamis said.

"What do you mean 'busting your brothers'? WHAT THE HELL! I am you and you are me?!" Candace yelled.

"What?! AAAAAACK! I am a man with spiky hair and white robe!" Dunamis yelled.

"Does that mean we switched bodies? Oh, mine, why this must happening?" Candace huffed.

"AAAAACK!" Dunamis went away with fear.

"Wait up, lady!" Candace said.

**Having their body switched, Candace and Dunamis are now facing their biggest troubles yet! How they will ever return into normal? Anyway, MartialArtMaster20 is out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Misunderstood Troubles

**Hello readers! MartialArtMaster20 here. I am going to post new chapter! Happy reading, readers! Reviews are appreciated, but please don't give me any mean reviews/flames, I beg you! One thing to note, this chapter is going to be short. And its name is quite unfitting as well. **

**Chapter 2- Misunderstood Troubles **

"What the hell is happening in here?!" Dunamis asked. "We switched brains, specifically. What is your name, lady? We haven't know each other yet." Candace said.

"Candace Flynn. What is your name?" Dunamis asked back.

"I am Dunamis, one of Metal Fight Beyblade's Legendary Blader." Candace said.

"A Legendary Blader? That would be fun!" Dunamis said.

"Yes, it is fun, you must beat Nemesis and cannot relax. And can I ask you what is 'busting your brothers' means?" Candace asked.

"Oh, that what you ask. My brothers, Phineas and Ferb, always making something unusual. I must bust my brothers by telling mom and show it! But always failed, that mysterious force cause it all!" Dunamis said.

"Wow, busting your brothers is sure a very hard work!" Candace said. They arrived at Flynn-Fletcher's home. Candace and Dunamis encountered Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow, Candace? And who are you, man?" Phineas asked.

"I know who he is. He is Dunamis. I am a big fan of him." Ferb answered.

"Awesome! I just kinda forget his look. Can you tell us the story of Star Fragment, please?" Phineas asked.

"What do you mean about Star Fragment? I didn't know about that thing either!" Dunamis said. "But you are the guardian of Mist Mountain! And you are the responsible one of the Star Fragment, right? You keep it from this bad guy." Phineas shows a picture of a bad guy named Rago.

Dunamis feels scared and screams at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" he yelled.

"Hey, calm down, lady! Screaming is so childish!" Candace is feeling embarassed and patted Dunamis' back.

"Candace, what happened to you? You haven't talked from just now! And slightly becoming more mature!" Phineas said.

"I am mature and silent, bro!" Candace said.

"But you are- screaming guy! Does screaming guy means 'immature'?" Phineas argued.

"How dare you provoke the Jupiter King!" Candace growled.

"J-Jupiter King? That's the term for Dunamis, right? So does that mean Candace and Dunamis switches bodies or... Brains?" Phineas asked. This causes Dunamis to pat Candace's back.

"Ow. Sorry." Candace said.

"That's terrible. Now we will think how to return you back to normal." Phineas said.

"Oh, no! How many hours will it take?" Dunamis asked.

"Umm... I would say... Approximately five hours." Phineas said.

"FIVE HOURS?! Jeremy is going to be here soon! What if he discover that right now... There is a man in my form?!" Dunamis said, panicking.

"What do you mean 'a man in your form'?!" Candace asked angrily.

"He won't believe it that he was dating with a MAN..." Dunamis said.

"Duh." Candace said.

"Feel free for walking in Danville while we build the machine." Phineas said. "Oh, alright." Dunamis said.

Somewhat of nowhere, Pluto is hiding in a bush. "Where are you, Jupiter Blader... There he is!" He said.

Candace notices Pluto with her newest 'sixth-sense' (Specifically that is Dunamis' sixth sense).

"Oh, mine. That bad guy could catch Candace and misunderstand her as me! I will not let that happen." Candace thought.

"What are you thinking, Dunamis?" Dunamis asked.

"Nothing. Probably nothing." Candace said.

**Second chap! I am sorry this is kinda short. MartialArtMaster20 out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Pluto and Doofenshmirtz

**New chapter. No mean reviews please! I am sorry, the previous chapter is short. Note that a new inator of Dr. Doofenshmirtz will be introduced here. **

**Chapter 3- Pluto and Doofenshmirtz **

Pluto is looking inside from the bushes. He keeps looking at Dunamis, who is walking frustratingly.

"Looks that this is my time now. Prepare to face your doom, Jupiter Blader!" Pluto grinned. However, Pluto doesn't notice that Candace knows his whereabouts.

"You don't know that you are catching a little girl, bad guy." Candace said. So Candace throws a big, ugly metal at Pluto.

Pluto is just about to catch Dunamis by tiptoe when he got bonked by the metal.

"OW!" Pluto screamed. Candace smiled in victory. Pluto then tried Plan B. He set a trap, in which Candace notices.

The teenage girl then picks up a phone for calling Dunamis (Candace). Pluto already wait for several minutes when he finally loses his patience. "Where the heck is that Jupiter Blader... AAAAAH!" Pluto screamed when he slipped on his own trap, and he is trapped in a net.

"Curse you, mysterious force and Jupiter Blader!" Pluto screamed. Candace giggled in victory.

Suddenly, Jeremy comes to the backyard, about to ask Candace for the date. "Hi, Candace. Ready for the date?" Jeremy asked.

"A date? I never plan that before..." Candace said when she remembers what Dunamis said.

"Duh, okay then." Candace sighed sadly. The two then get out for the date. Meanwhile, Pluto, who can barely free himself, would finally manage to free from his own trap.

"Duh, I need more than a trap. I must have some robots for capturing the Jupiter Blader!" Pluto said as he steps away from the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

Pluto then starts walking around the town. Then, he saw a store. "Wow, this is the place!" he said, then he walks in.

"Good morning. What do you want?" The store manager asked.

"I would like to buy robot parts, please." Pluto said.

"Well, it becomes 11 dollars." the store manager said.

"What?! Oh, no! I don't have any money! Can I afford this for free, please?" Pluto asked, but it only make his butt get kicked.

"Uhh, I don't have any money. Now like what?" Pluto asked, when he saw Doofenshmirtz Evil Incomporated.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.? Well, this is the place. I wonder if this can help?" Pluto said. Pluto then bursts into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. using Fusion Hades. Pluto walks to Doofenshmirtz' room, bursting it open by kicking it.

"Ha! Perry the Platy... Hey, who are you, hooded man?" Heinz asked.

"I'm the ambassador of Hades, Pluto. Hey, from all of your tools... Are you making a new device?" Pluto asked back.

"Yes, I am making a new device called Bland-Inator! It is for taking over Tri-State Area, and defeating my nemesis Perry The Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Did your inators defeat that platypus?" Pluto asked.

"Well, no. He always foils my plans, you know it." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Well, making everyone bland will _not_ defeat him, idiot!" Pluto said.

"Hey! I am a genius! How dare you insult me! Are you a genius? If yes, go make a plan of a new inator!" Doofenshmirtz replied.

"I know what we are going to do, Doof." Pluto said.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Make a 'Clone-Inator' and make a clone of this man. You can defeat your platypus nemesis and take over the Tri-State Area. I also need it to kidnap the man, or Dunamis. He is the man I mention just now." Pluto shows a picture of Dunamis.

"Well, you are a genius! By the way, how you make it?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Pluto faints. "Okay then, I will help you then." Pluto said. The two then finally started working on the new Clone-Inator.

**Finally! Sorry, this is short but quite long, right? Enjoy the third chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Silent Date

**New chapter guys! This is my plan for saving chapter 3, 4, 5 and 6. Now Chapter 4, action! **

**Chapter 4- The Silent Date **

Back to Candace and Jeremy. Candace is not as talkative as usual.

"Hey Candace, what's up?" Jeremy asked. "

Nothing. I am having some feeling problems." Candace said.

"Let's take a walk in the park! It would be fun!" Jeremy said.

"No thanks." Candace answered.

"How about picking some flowers?" Jeremy asked.

"No thanks, I don't like flowers much." Candace answered.

"Candace, what's wrong with you? You are very silent today. Are something wrong in here?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm just thinking about this man. He is in a great danger." Candace shows the picture of Dunamis, who is currently in a great danger.

Instead of being jealous, Jeremy also took pity at the Jupiter Blader. "Oh, how poor is he. I hope he got help next time." Jeremy said.** (A/N: Jeremy is NOT YET being Candace's girlfriend in this time.) **

"Yeah." Candace answered.

"Do you want a scoop of ice cream, Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, okay then." Candace said. After buying a scoop of ice cream, they eat it together. And Jeremy feels this is the right time to... Kiss with Candace.

"May I do this, Candace?" Jeremy asked. When they almost kissed, Candace looked away.

"Sorry, I can't kiss right now." Candace said.

"Oh well, that's alright." Jeremy said. Meanwhile, Pluto and Heinz finished their newest pact-invention.

"And... Behold! The Clone-Inator! Or I can call it... The Dunamis Clone-Inator!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Thanks for your great idea, Pluto!" Doofenshmirtz shaked hands with Pluto. "You said it!" Pluto said while shaking hands.

"Now, my Dunamis Evil Clones. Find this man and bring him here!" Pluto said, showing a picture of Dunamis.

"And I have built a big surprise for you. Behold, the Dunamis-bot!" Doofenshmirtz said, showing a giant robot that looks just like Dunamis.

"Well, GOOD JOB! You are really a perfect partner for my evil plans!" Pluto said.

"Now what are you waiting for? Go catch this man!" Doofenshmirtz said, showing the picture of Dunamis. The robots quickly flies out for finding Dunamis.

**Flynn-Fletcher house **

"Well, well. How long it will take?" Dunamis asked with a frustrated feeling.

"It's nearly done, Candace! Don't worry, it is one hour left!" Phineas said.

"Now what I can do to wait this up?" Dunamis asked while walking to the backyard. He didn't notice that a clone of him is flying on the air, looking for him. When the clone spot him, the clone's eye turns red. And it says 'target found'. The other clones fly to the location.

Then, Dunamis is walking with a frustration. He wonders how is Candace dating.

"Oh, Jeremy." Dunamis looks up to the sky. Then he saw an unexpected sight: about thousand clone of him is flying over the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED-" Dunamis said when the clone lets out a vicious-sized metal hand. The clone lifted him up to the sky with the metal hand.

"HELP! GET ME OFF!" Dunamis yelled. The clones departed to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incomporated.

**The clones have evantually captured Dunamis (Candace)! How this mess will be solved? Read and Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5- Candace in Great Danger

**Back to the story. I am doing 4 in 1 chapter publish and happy reading in the fifth chapter! **

**Chapter 5- Candace in Great Danger **

"How is it, Candace? Is it fun?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually, I have a lot of fun in this day. I have never been so happy before!" Candace said.

"Wow, that's great if you have fun." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can have this kind of fun in the later days." Candace said, looking at the sky. But she accidently saw Dunamis Clones, in which one of them carries a real Dunamis in its hand!

_Oh, my gosh! Candace is captured!_ Candace (Dunamis) thought. And she know that she must to save him. But she is not in the right time. Just then, Jeremy's phone rings.

"Hello? Mom? I got to work in the Slushy Dog again? Okay. I'll coming. Sorry Candace, I gotta go. See you later!" Jeremy said.

Upon realization she can save Dunamis now, Candace ran to the Flynn-Fletcher's house.

"Hello guys. Have you done yet?" Candace asked.

"We are done, Dunamis! Hey, where is Candace?" Phineas asked.

"She is in a huge trouble now. I must save her. And give me that." Candace replied.

After armed with the swap-body pistol and a climbing tool, Candace followed the trail of the Dunamis-Evil Clones. It leads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incomporated.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

The Dunamis Evil-Clones locked the real Dunamis on a trapper bed (the similar one to the bed that trapped BoBoiBoy Lightning in _BoBoiBoy_ series, episode 11).

"What you want to do to me?! Get me off!" Dunamis yelled.

"Want to get off? Don't hope something that is nonsense." Pluto grinned evilly.

"Now what you will do, Pluto?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I'm going to make him join the dark side to revive Nemesis, the God of Destruction!" Pluto said.

"What do you mean by 'Nemesis'?! I don't know about that thing!" Dunamis said.

"Do not pretend to have an amnesia, you dummy. Now suffer the Curse of Hades!" Pluto stretched out his hand, summoning the powers of Hades.

"AAAAAARGH!" Dunamis screamed in pain as the electrifying blast coursed through his body. He even can't hold his chest to stand the excuriating pain.

Meanwhile, Candace is climbing the walls in order to save Dunamis. She saw a purple electrifying blast up there.

"Oh, no!" Candace said. She climbed up more faster than before. And soon Candace arrived. She is shocked to see Dunamis is electrified.

"Leave him alone, you dirty jerk!" Candace kicked Pluto at the chest, causing the Hades Ambasaddor to fall backwards. Dunamis stopped yelling.

"Du-Dunamis?!" Dunamis is shocked to see the guardian. "Are you okay, Candace?" Candace asked.

"What do you mean?! T-that girl is the Jupiter Blader?!" Pluto asked.

"Now release her, or I will-" Candace said.

"Will what, huh? Seize her, Dunamis-Evil Clones!" Doofenshmirtz commanded.

"What the hell-" Candace said.

**The biggest fight has just begun. How Dunamis in Candace's body will save Candace in Dunamis' body? R&R**.


	6. Chapter 6- The Evil Clone Fight!

**Now having to fight in the most dangerous situation! Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 6- The Evil Clone Fight!**

The Dunamis-Evil Clones attacked Candace. And Pluto continues to zap Dunamis using Curse of Hades.

One of the clones jumped at Candace. However, Candace quickly dodges it and kicked him.

Then, another clone jumped at Candace. However, she quickly punches it at the face. Three clones attacked her at the same time, but Candace punches two of them and kicked one more.

A clone caught her leg. However, Candace kicked him on the neck. A clone grabbed her arm, but she punches him away.

"Wow, the girl... I mean Dunamis has a pretty big skill in fighting!" Doofenshmirtz said.

The clones then attacked her together. However, Candace broke a pole and started repelling the clones with the pole. But it got worse by the clones attacking her at an enermous amount. However, Candace repels them with ease.

Candace turns around to see Dunamis. His glove already turned black! And the jewel appears magically.

"Candace, NO!" Candace yelled. She jumped to the bed, then zapped herself and Dunamis, returning them into normal.

But problems is not solved yet. And Dunamis' robe starts changing into a purple color. He continues to yell loudly as his eyes widened. Candace know she must to save Dunamis. When the electrifying blast cleared, Candace pulls off the jewel and destroys it.

Dunamis yells again as he returns to normal. "Thanks, lady. Let's get out of here!" Dunamis said, getting out easily.

"Wait! How did you get out of there?" Pluto asked. He noticed that the metal that locked the guardian melted due to the electrifying blast from the curse.

"Don't think you will done this one so easily! Attack!" Doofenshmirtz ordered. The clones attacked them.

"Leave it to me, lady." Dunamis said.

He punched the clone that is just about to land at Candace. Then, a clone grabbed his leg. However, Dunamis kicks it on the neck. A clone grabbed his arm, but Dunamis punches it away.

Now all of the clones attacks him. But Dunamis is ready as he broke a pole and start repelling the clones by hitting them with the pole.

Now that the clones are all defeated, Dunamis throw the pole at the Dunamis-Cloneinator, and destroys it with ease.

"Run, lady!" Dunamis said, grabbing Candace's hand.

"Not so fast! Go out and crush them, Dunamis-Bot!" Doofenshmirtz said.

The robot stepped up and is about to crush Candace, but just then, Dunamis is below it's fist. "NO! Are you alright?!" Candace asked.

"I am alright. Stay away!" Dunamis said. He found the Giant Robot Fist-Inator. Dunamis pulls off the robot fist and start fighting the Dunamis-Bot. He starts overpowering the Dunamis-Bot as it limped towards the balcony. As the one final blow, Dunamis punches the robot with the giant fist. The robot fell down to the street.

"Now it's your turn!" Candace said, gripping Pluto and Doofenshmirtz. She punches them to the bottom of the balcony, and that ends the fight.

Dunamis, who felt dizzy after fighting the Dunamis-Bot, says "Such an awesome fight. Uhhh..." Dunamis said before collapsing.

"Dunamis, speak to me! Are you okay?!" Candace asked. But the guardian has been knocked unconscious. Candace felt tears running down her cheek.

**End of chapter 6. It's only one more chapter so I can finish this story baby!**


End file.
